The Lost Adventure
by sonamydbz
Summary: This story was written with my 2 Bff's: Sitara200 and Sakurakamada! Okay the Kratt Bro's meet our OC's and try to save their friends from the evil clutches of Zach Varmitech!
1. Chapter 1: Disappeared

The lightning lit up the sky when the day dawned.  
The clock in the house of the family Andersen marked 6:00 A.M, the time that Estevan, the younger brother always used to wake up.  
"Estevan!" Lina, the older sister of Estevan yelled through the house with desperation apparently audible, but Estevan did not answer.  
"Why are you screaming boring girl?!" Jean demanded with reprimands, opening the door to his room with an uncontrollable rage.  
"My brother ... is not anywhere!" Lina was very nervous, feeling the tears started streaming down her face. Then she hear's a knock at the door. "Hello is anybody home?" Leo asked from the other side of the door. Then Lina opens the door for Leo, and he's see's she has been crying. "Lina, what's wrong?!" He asks in exasperation. "I can't find, my brother!" She yells in between sobs.

Not far away, in the middle of an empty road, flooded with mud, and with an endless rain falling amid the trees dancing to the terrifying wind, was Estevan.  
"Luna! Where you are!" Estevan shouted, putting both hands around his lips so his voice would echo through the forest.  
His hair was wet and his clothes too, but that does not matter to him, he had to figure out what was going on with his new friend. Luna heard Estevan shouting in the distant. I'm over here Estevan Luna yelled. Estevan ran to find her. But Estevan was unaware that the closer he got to Luna, the more in danger he put her in, because she was trying to save her dog! Her dog: Dog, had wandered too far, and was captured by Zach Varmatech! And when Luna found who captured her dog, she was enraged, but Zach caught her too, and was trying to capture Estevan too! But Zach was unaware of Luna's powers and Luna disappeared before his eyes. "Zach-Bots! Find that brat, and bring her back too me!" Zach sneered at his robots. Luna then found Estevan, and told him what had happened.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"You can't search your brother in pajamas!" Leo holding Lina's shoulders preventing her outside would leave home.  
"No matter how I'm dressed, I must find him!" Lina pushed Leo, and he fell sitting in an armchair.  
"Lina!" he tried to hold her by the arm, but it was too late.  
A tall girl, with long hair and reddish brown was left the house to look for her brother amid heavy rain that falls on her body now.  
"Why are you shouting? Where's my girlfriend?" Victor went downstairs, buttoning his sweater elegant and perfectly tuned into his body.  
Leo afraid to say what he had seen about Lina. "Lina went to look for her brother."Leo said lightly."What? I have to follow her "Victor said, walking away Victor was about to leave when Leo grabbed him by the arm and told him: "Wait, I want to come with you." Leo told Victor Victor looked at him and nodded starting to walk towards the door. "I don't care I'll do anything to help my friend's "Leo said courageously.

Victor thought it out, and agreed. "Alright u can come, just try not to look, delicious." Victor said. Leo, was confused, but ignored the thought, and the two walked out into the rain to look for Lina.

Meanwhile...

Luna and Estevan were plotting; to get Dog back from Zach

And, they were going to need some help from two important brothers…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"Wow, this rain is not really helping the exploration today." Chris, a man with brown hair like his eyes, and always with a green jacket, said to his brother as he wiped the water droplets that fall on the map.  
"Do not get upset bro; the more interesting animals appear as it's raining!" The man with blond hair, blue eyes like his jacket, said to his younger brother.  
"Martin, look!" Chris pointed to his front, seeing that there ... a dog sniffing footprints on the humid floor.  
It was a dog; however, he was not alone. "It's Zach!" Chris said whispering not wanting the dog or Zach to hear him. "But what could Zach want with a dog?" Martin asked Chris. Chris shrugged and shushed Martin to hear what Zach was saying to the dog. "FIND HER! I know you can you mangy mutt!" Zach yelled at the dog. "No, I will not tell you where Luna is hiding, and you can go fall in a ditch!" The dog yelled at Zach. Zach jumped up into a Zach-Bots arms and screaming like a little girl. "Did that dog, just talk?!" Chris asked Martin. Only Martin could nod because he was staring at the dog in awe. "Oh my god, the dog talked!" Martin's jaw dropped in disbelief.  
"What's this "find her" Who Zach is looking?" Chris narrowed his eyes, hiding with his brother behind a huge bush.  
Now, the dog was barking at Zach, being able to bite him if he gave any silly orders.  
"Get that dog out of here! Disappear with it!" Zach ordered for a Zach-bot that was near him.  
The robot just blinked red, grabbing the dog by the collar of gold.  
"Oh no, he's going to harm the dog!" Martin feared.  
"We can't allow this!" Chris threw Martin's backpack, but it made him, fall on top of the bush with a rumbling noise.  
"Ouch!" Martin moaned.  
"Its the Wild Rats! Forget the dog! Catch them you robot's!" Zach ordered, shouting louder than his lungs supported.

"Uh-oh." The Kratts said in unison, and high tailed it out of there. "Wait what about the dog!?" Martin asked Chris. "We can try to sneak up and find him, but we can't let any Zach-Bots see us." Chris said. So they snuck up, and saw Zach focusing on the Zach-bots then the dog. So Chris snuck up, untied the dog, and carried it towards Martin. "So you're the famous Wild Kratts I've heard of." Dog asked them. "You know us?" They asked in unison. "My best friend told a lot about you two." The dog replied wagging his tail.  
"Friend?" Chris asked with his hands on his chin, thoughtfully.  
"Yes, but I can't say her name." Dog grieved.  
"Why?" Martin crouched beside him, caressing his head.  
"Zach is behind her!" the dog barked, fearing for Luna's life. "Wild Rats! ZACHBOTS!" Zach ordered when he see Chris, Martin, and the dog behind a bush.  
"RUN!" Martin warned, while Chris put the collar on the dog quickly so it did not run aimlessly.  
"I do not need a collar!" asked the dog.  
"Are you sure?" Chris worried if the dog could get lost in the forest.  
"Yes! We need to distract the robots! Let each to one side of the forest, so they will not find us!" Dog thought wisely, which left the brothers surprised. So what they did was Martin ran left, Chris right with Dog and ran fast to out run the Zach-Bots, and when Chris and Dog finally couldn't see any Zach-Bots, they stopped to rest. "So who is this girl that Zach is after?" Chris asked Dog. "Well, I can't tell you, because if I do... I can put her life in danger." Dog said nervously. "But... she may be looking for you now! I need to know who she is, to say that you are saved." Chris sat down on a log, taking a water bottle in his backpack.  
"She's my friend!" Dog wanted to Chris give up to do the questions, but he was unhappy to see that Chris was not a man to give up easily if his reflections. "Uhh, you are as stubborn as a goat." Dog said sighing while standing up. "Fine I'll tell you, her name is Luna Eve." Dog said. "Who is she? And why does Zach want her?" Chris asked. "She is my best friend, she saved me from death, and risked her own life for me, but she has special powers." Dog said. Chris couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"What are you laughing at?" the dog barked and growled loudly, which made Chris retreat.  
"Wow, calm down buddy!" Chris fell back to the ground.  
The dog continued growling, he was waiting for an explanation from young Kratt.  
"How your friend has the power?" Chris was not suspicious [of the dog's, and could not, because he and Martin also had powers ... they just not yet fully discovered it.  
"it's a long story ..." the dog sat down and bowed his head.  
"You talk to all humans?" Chris asked, approaching the dog with fear.  
"Well ... no. ... Only those who can understand Me." the dog laid on leaves this time, as if reflecting on his life.  
"But Zach was never a person who understand the animals ..." Chris tried to deduct.  
"He does not understand ..." Dog nodded.  
"So ..." Chris demanded a response.  
The dog was silent.

"It was in this way that I wanted to see you blue boy, running away from me like a rat scared!" Zach said with derision as he walked slowly through the dense forest as if sensing the presence of his great and stronger enemy, Martin Kratt.  
Martin was around, and Zach could feel. Zach was hot on Martin's trail, and Martin couldn't outrun his Zach-Bots for long, he saw a small den, just big enough for him to squeeze, if can just make it in time, he was about to when a Zach-Bot caught him! "Aw come on man, best two out of three?" Martin said to the Zach-Bot, but the Zach-Bot just blinked. "No, okay then." Martin sighed. "Well, well, well, look what my mousetrap caught, a wild rat!" Zach sneered. "ZACH!" What do you want with that talking dog?" Martin asked angrily. "Well, that mutt knows where a certain little girl is, and that little girl is gunna help me talk to animals..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "So let me get this straight, you're not going to tell me huh?" Chris was trying to persuade Dog to tell him more about Luna, but he wouldn't budge. "I told you, no." Dog said for the twelfth time. "But if we're going to save her, I have to know more about her!" Chris begged. "I told you n- wait did you hear that?" Dog perked his ears up, listening to the dense forest. "What, what is it?" Chris asked. "It's your brother, he's in trouble!" Dog said. "He was captured by Zach!" Dog told Chris.

"No, Martin... Ouch!" Suddenly, Chris felt a severe pain in his chest.  
"What happened?" Dog rose with a jump, running to Chris who knelt on the ground, breathing heavily.  
"I ... I don't know, now that you told me about Martin... my chest hurts, my head burns!" Chris tried to stay calm, but it was impossible.  
"Do you have health problems?" the dog put his paw on Chris's knees, worried.  
"No... I feel pain when ... My brother feels pain." Chris confessed.  
"But it just does not happen to the twins?" Dog asked thoughtful, understanding Luna had said many things about genetics, and science and the twins could feel the pain from each other when they were in danger.  
"Yes, but ... To me and Martin it's different." Chris lifted his head trying to catch his breath he lost by pain.


	2. Chapter 2: Rescue and find

"Omg, we got to get you to a hospital then!" Dog yelled nervous about the young Kratt. "No it'll past in a few minutes, but we have to save Martin, before he is in real danger!" Chris said, trying to get up, but fell down again. "Oh no, not while you're hurt." Dog said, while picking up Chris. Then Chris started to feel woozy, and everything started to turn black. "Chris, are you okay? CHRIS!" Dog yelled before he passed out. The dog began to howl in the forest, and... Zach heard it.  
"Today is my lucky day!" Zach laughed.  
"Chris! My brother is with the dog!" Martin began to despair realizing, if the dog was howling, something bad might be happening against them.  
"It is better to shut up boy blue! I'm happy, but my patience has a limit!" Zach approached from Martin, holding him by the neck, while Zachbots kept Martin suspended in the air.  
"Let me go! Pile of rusted tin! "Martin struggled, but the Zachbots were not as old or weak to hold him.

Martin tried to get out of the Zach-Bot's grip, but couldn't do it, so he gave up. "Aw is the little wild rat giving up?" He sneered, and then laughed evilly. Martin furrowed his brow, but then sighed. He couldn't get out of the robot's grip, and it was helpless.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Across the forest, Estevan and Luna walked the trail that rain had opened, until suddenly she heard a howl.  
"Bo ... Bone?" Luna stopped walking, paying attention to every noise she heard, concentrating only on howls, which were not of a wolf.  
"Bone?" Estevan asked confused.  
"Yes! It's the name of my dog!" Luna said hopefully, her long light brown hair was drenched with heavy rain still falling, but those howls, for her, were hoping to find her best friend alive, saved.  
But what Luna did not know, was that nobody was safe.

Luna ran towards the sound of howls, but she kept putting her own life at risk with every step she took. Then she could hear the sounds, so much closer, then she could see a small shape in the distance, and another lump with the small shape, she ran towards it. Then she saw Dog's face, and another familiar face. "Dog Bone?" Luna asked the shape sitting next to the man. "Luna ... what ..." Dog watched around to make sure Zach was not there.  
"I heard your howls!" Luna crouched hugging Dog Bone.  
"Your warm, hug me forever!" Dog bone was happy to see that his best friend had managed to get away from Zach.  
"Chris! Luna ... Look!" Estevan pointed to the wet ground, and there was a man lying in a dramatically way, as if fallen accidentally.  
"Oh my God!" Luna approached Chris, putting her hands me his forehead.  
" he... fainted after feeling a terrible pain." Dog explained, sitting down beside the man.  
"Hey ... who is this boy?" Bone saw that Luna was not alone; there was a boy of about 10 years, with reddish brown hair, and light green eyes beside her.  
The dog began to growl at Estevan, ready to bite him to defend Luna. "YIPE!" Estevan yelled terrified of the dog. "Whoa, Dog, it's okay, he's my friend." Luna soothed Dog with her words, and started to pet him. He started to calm down and go sniff the boy. "You smell like old house." Dog said. "He talks!?" Estevan said looking at Dog in awe. "Yea I talk, but that's not important now, right now, we have to save Chris!" Dog said nervously and pointing towards Chris lying motionless on the wet floor unconscious. "He passed out, and what are we gunna do!?" Estevan asked too. "Wait where's Martin?" Luna asked Dog.

"... He is in danger!" the dog responded, both youngsters shuddered.

"Where are you taking me Zach!" Martin demanded, but without the strength to try escape.  
"I'm not stupid rat! I'll take you far away from your brother; I know the powers that you two have together! Therefore I only am able to win if you two are separated!" Zach replied flatly, he was not willing to discuss.  
"Do not try to take me to your jet Zach, Chris and I know this place very well, he could find me with eyes closed, and I could easily get away, because I know all the controls handling!" Martin looked at Zach, staring at him with fury.  
"Who said I'll take you to my jet? This time, you're going to a place much worse, a place that your brother will never find you!" Zach laughed cruelly, and Martin felt his soul burn with hatred, but chilly of fear soon after. Martin shivered at the thought of where Zach was taking him, only Chris was his hope... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "ZACH! Oh that dirty rotten, no good-" Luna was saying until Dog stopped her. "We have to get Chris somewhere safe, kay?" He said. "Okay and I know just where..." Luna stood up, and picked up Chris's shoulders, and Estevan and Dog carried his legs. Then they made it too a small log cabin. "What is this place?" Estevan asked Dog. "It's where Luna and I have been staying for a while." Dog answered his question. They went inside where a fire was roaring, and it looked cozy.


	3. Chapter 3: You're here!

"Chris?" Luna called, but Chris did not move.  
"'Dog, should I get some more firewood?" Luna asked Dog, noting that it was necessary to keep everyone warm.  
"I would say yes, but it is dangerous for you to run in the forest alone. Zach is around, and he may be behind you." Dog said to Luna. "I'll get the firewood." Dog said.  
Her clothes were wet, such as Estevan and Chris.  
"Luna you're cold, I can feel it!" Dog said. The dog does not feel so cold like humans, but he realized that everyone was trying to withstand the icy wind that permeated in their skin, destroying the all energy.

"I'm going to get the extra firewood, you guys stay here ." Dog said and ran outside to get more logs. "Man, Dog sure cares about you." Estevan told Luna. "Yea, ever since my mom died, he has always been there for me." Luna replied to Estevan. Chris was shivering in his sleep, and Luna got up to check on him, he had a fever. "Oh no!" Luna gasped. "What's wrong?!" Dog asked concerned about Chris. "He has a fever! And you know what happens after a fever..." Luna looked at Dog terrified. "Yes, we have to save Martin!" dog said while putting in more logs into the fire. "What happens?" Estevan asked Dog.

"The disease worsens, becomes more intense!" Luna replied, wetting a towel with water, and placing the forehead of Chris to lower the temperature.  
"Do you think Martin is... suffering?" Estevan asked again, noting the Chris's face turn pale slowly.  
"I... do not know. Chris became ill in the camps many times, but ... Martin was here to help." Luna feared.  
"What Martin did to alleviate a disease?" Dog Bone sat beside Luna again.  
" I... do not remember! Is many years ago, I not camped with brothers more." Luna lamented.  
"We need to wake up Chris, he can't become unconscious, is very dangerous!" Luna continued. "CHRIS WAKE UP! WE NEED YOU!" Luna tried to wake up Chris but couldn't. Luna started to cry, then sob. Dog and Estevan tried to comfort her, but she pushed them away. Chris was her idol, and she can't save him, only watch him suffer, which only made her feel worse, and bubble with anger inside. She felt like she could do nothing, but she could, if only she believed in herself. Then Luna could hear a voice. It couldn't be Dog, or Estevan, because they fell asleep nest to the fire, but who could it be?

"Estevan!" Luna heard a girl scream, which made her frightened.  
"What was Luna?" Estevan put his hands on her shoulder.  
"You hear that?" Luna made a sign with her hands, asking everyone to stay silent and just listen to their own breathing.  
Estevan tried to hear something ... but can only hear the noise of breaking twigs, leaves moving in the treetops, and the whistle of the wind through the trunks.  
" I... did not hear anything." Estevan said, noting Luna with waiting.  
"Of course you can't ..." Luna said to herself, understanding the why of everything.  
"My baby brother! Where are you?" the female voice yelled again inside the mind of Luna.  
"Someone is calling you Estevan, the voice is desperate!" Luna watched nothing, just trying to focus on the voice. Then Dog too heard the voice. "I hear it too; it sounds like a girl, calling for you Estevan." Dog said. Then Estevan heard the voice. "That's my sister!" He yelled. "SHHHH!" Luna said, while pointing to Chris. Then Estevan ran outside to look for his sister. Dog ran after him, and Luna stayed with Chris. "Chris, please wake up, we need you, I need you, we all need you, and your brother needs you, PLEASE WAKE UP!" Luna yelled again. But no answer, she was all alone. "I'm all alone..." Luna whispers too herself. "You're not alone, I'm here." Luna felt a hand on her shoulder. She stopped crying, and looked up. And there, sitting on the side of the bed, was her mother: Star Eve.

"Mommy ..." Luna felt protected, but not totally calm.  
"Why all this sadness my child?" Luna's mother asked, massaging her daughter's hair.  
" I do not know what I do! Chris did not wake up, and his older brother needs him!" Luna declared.  
"You ever wonder why he does not wake up." Luna's mother hugged her daughter, snuggling in her chest.  
"How so?" Luna was thoughtful.  
"Use your powers to figure this out! ... Before it's too late." Star Eve kissed the cheek of her daughter, disappearing slowly through the mist beginning to occupy the site.


	4. Chapter 4: Finding

Luna just stared at where her mother disappeared. She was just shocked to see her own mother, comfort her. Her mother died 6 years ago, how could she still be here? She felt like she could run after her, but stopped and sat back down next to Chris. "I won't leave you, and I will help you save your brother." Luna said to Chris. Then she kissed the top of his forehead, like her own mom used to do to her. "Who is this girl?" Lina asked Estevan. "Lina, this is my friend, Luna." Estevan said to his sister. Lina found the other girl sitting next to Chris, crying.  
" Are you the girl who saved my brother?" Lina approached slowly from Luna, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"I ..." Luna turned to see the face happy and thankful that the girl appeared to be 16 years.  
"Thank you! I do not know how to thank you!" Lina hugged her brother tightly, as if not seeing him for thousands of years.  
"... No need to thank me." Luna blushed. She did not want to take credit, however, she accepted.  
Suddenly, Dog Bone began sniffing something that caught his attention.  
Its tail was erect like an antenna, and his ears well upraised.  
"I hear footsteps ... two boys!" the nose of the dog tried smell the air deeply. Then everyone could hear the voices of two men, right outside the cabin. Then a small knock on the door. "Hello, anybody home?" A deep voice from outside asked. "Its Victor and Leo!" Lina said, and then rushed to open the door. "What are you guys doing here?!" Lina asked them when they were sitting by the fire to warm off.

"My love Good I've found you!" Victor hugged Lima with relief, looking her in the eye after the momentary warmth that held their bodies together.  
"Leo said he saw you run in the forest to search for Estefan, so ... I was desperate." Victor explained, holding Lina's chin as if to kiss her.  
"I could never leave my brother alone, you know." Lina said.  
"You're crazy; you're still in pajamas!" Victor smiled, taking off his jacket and putting it on the Lina's back.  
"Thank you ... I feel warmer now." without notice, Victor's hands were on her waist, squeezing her, and Lina had rested her body on Victor's chest.  
" You're very close to my sister, Victor!" Estevan warned a little jealous, and the two separated a little from each other.

"Awkward" Dog yelled, and everybody laughed. "Alright how about I make us some cookies?" Dog asked everybody. "Okay." They all replied. Then Luna noticed Chris wince, and she shook him. "Chris, are you okay?" She asked him. "Huh, what, where am I? Chris sat up and rubbed his head. "Chris your awake!" Luna yelled with joy and hugged him. "CHRIS!" Dog too yelled with joy and hugged him. "Dog, who are you, people?" Chris asked Dog. "Oh, this is Luna, and Estevan, and Lina and-" Dog started but Chris interrupted him. "Whoa whoa, wait, she's Luna?" Chris looked confused at Luna. "Yup, that's me." Luna happily said and smiled at Chris. "So this is the girl you told me about?" Chris asked Dog. "Yup, the one and only." Dog replied. "She's kinda cute." Chris said. "Hey, you say that again, and I will bite your lips off." Dog growled at Chris, "Okay, geez man." Chris replied. "A wet towel cooled down the temperature and fever." Luna placed her hand on the forehead of Chris, and realized was normal now  
"I had a fever?" Chris asked with fear.  
"Yes, you slept too long time!" Dog bone answered immediately.  
"Martin ... where is my brother?!" Chris suddenly despaired, rising, or at least trying to stand up.  
"Calm down! Stay calm!" Victor grabbed him, preventing him to try to do something crazy.  
"I need to find him, now I remember everything!" Chris tried to surpass the barrier that Leo and Victor set up before him.  
"We know! Zach took him!" Luna wanted to calm the young Kratt, but it was impossible when it comes to Martin.  
"The jet, we have to search the jet!" Chris insisted, assuming that Zach would take his brother for the obvious place, as he always did.

"NO! I KNOW WHERE HE IS!" Luna yelled which everyone stopped to look at her. "Where have they taken my brother?!" Chris pinned Luna to the wall. "Whoa, Chris watch it!" Leo tried to move Chris but couldn't. Dog was ready to attack, but Luna stopped him. "Dog, don't I'll tell him." Luna said. "When Zach captured me, he took me to this place, it was a building, it was big, and black, but it was somewhere around here, that's where I think he'll take your brother." Luna told Chris. "So that's all?" Chris asked her. "Yes, that's all I remember, now can you please get off me?" She said blushing a little. "Oh right, sorry." he too said turning red. "I'll save him, Zach will not escape!" Chris said, grabbing his backpack and out of the cabin.  
"Wait, we're with you!" Victor said confidently, after all ... he had reason to.  
"No! I don't want anyone in danger! Stay here I'll be back soon with Martin" Chris demanded to Victor, closing the door of the house soon after.  
10 minutes of a silence took over the place, but it was long enough for Lina to realized something horrible.  
"Sis? What's wrong?" Estevan said, and Lina began to look nothing, as if inside herself.  
"I see something ... is ... stagnant!" she said, realizing she was having a vision of the future. "WHAT'S WRONG!?" Luna asked Estevan. "She has visions of the future sometimes, they can be good, or TERRIBLE!" Estevan remembered. "Lina what is your vision about?" Leo asked her." I see... Chris and Martin." She says. "Yea what else?" he asks. Lina's eyes changed from hazel to a blood red.  
"Oh no, something is terrible!" Estevan confirmed with fear.  
"How do you know?" Luna was tense.  
"The color of her eyes when she has a vision!" Estevan said.  
" you mean that red is something ... bloody?" Luna asked, startled by the response that might come.  
"not exactly, but it can happen ..." Estevan felt an electric current running through his body cold.  
"... I see blood, I see ... Jean!" Lina said, and Victor immediately had a look of disbelief.  
"Jean ... he is allied to Zach!" Lina's forehead pursed.  
"No ..." Victor ran his hand in his hair, completely indignant.

"WHAT!?" They all yelled in unison. "He betrayed us..." Lina said after her vision was over. "How could he?" Victor said, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "That no good rotten lying man!" Leo started yelling. "Why would he do this?" Estevan asked Lina. "I have no idea..." She said. "So Jean is Victor's brother huh?" Dog asked Luna. "Yes, he despises humans." Luna replied. "Wait, Luna you said that when Zach kidnapped you, he took you to a building right?" Dog asked her. "Yes, why do you want to know Dog?" Luna asked him. "Wait, a minute, Victor, Leo, what did you do after you went to find Lina?" Dog asked them. "We followed her into the forest." They both answered. "THAT"S IT!" Dog yelled after thinking. "What?" Luna asked him.


End file.
